


Don't work too much

by GeneraleCapoDiUrano



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life, still unable to choose tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/pseuds/GeneraleCapoDiUrano
Summary: Amagi ships week, day 7: “You've got a fever. Of course I'm not going anywhere.”A (very) little TetoHiiro for the soul.Tetora has been working too much and Hiiro tries to take care of his buchou
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Nagumo Tetora, Nagumo Tetora/Amagi Hiiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	Don't work too much

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for the Amagi ships week, but the last day has passed and I couldn't do anything better... I wanted to write something in Italian, but at the end I decided to challenge myself with English since I could only write something short.   
> It's the first time I write a fanfiction in English, so any advice is accepted (but please be kind haha)

“Buchou, are you feeling better? I’ve found some more ice, and some water…”

Tetora had almost fell asleep when a voice woke him up again. He tilted his head slightly and tried to open his eyes to gaze at the door, and saw Hiiro’s head peeking inside the room and patiently waiting for a permission to come in. He learned the hard way to not break into others’ rooms without asking. 

“You… you didn’t have to, you know? Come in…” Tetora closed his eyes again with a sigh. “Narukami-senpai will be back soon. I’m fine, really. I don’t want you to get worried.” 

He felt a cold hand on his forehead and winced – Hiiro immediately pulled away his hand and reached for the ice bag instead. “Sorry. My brother used to do that when I was ill, I still don’t know how things work here.”

“It’s okay, I just didn’t expect that.” 

Amagi Hiiro was unpredictable and Tetora was still getting used to it, but it wasn’t a problem for him. He did his best to repay the kindness with a big smile, but it was impossible to hide the exhaustion and he knew that the other boy could clearly see the signs of fatigue on his face. “Thank you, Hiiro-kun. I’ll get better soon, I promise.”

“Buchou, you’re working too much. I’ve heard that Ryuseitai had some problems lately… I know that you can’t leave your friends alone, and I’m too stupid to handle the club on my own, but I don’t want you to get so tired that you get a fever and almost faint during a fight.” 

Tetora’s vision was blurred and for a second, he was glad that he couldn’t see Hiiro’s worried expression. He felt so guilty that he couldn’t even look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Hiiro-kun. I never meant to make you feel worried… I’ll rest a bit, and I’ll be more considerate next time. You can go practice with your unit and tomorrow I’ll be stronger than ever and ready to fight!”

Hiiro, however, didn’t leave. He just sat on the ground next to the bed and looked at the door, like a dog waiting for his owner. “What if you need something? I’m staying here until Narukami-senpai comes.” 

Tetora was astonished, but he was to tired to discuss. “You don’t have to sit on the ground, though…”

“I’m used to it. There’s even a soft carpet here!” Finally, he smiled. “My brother used to sing for me too. Do you want to hear something?” 

“That’s sweet but… please, no.” 

Some minutes passed, but Tetora could feel Hiiro’s gaze on him even with his eyes closed. He sighed softly. “Did your brother use to do something else too?”

No answer. But, slowly, he felt something touching his hand – he said nothing, but gently squeezed Hiiro’s hand back. It was cold, and felt nice. 

Hiiro laid his head on the bed, next to him. Tetora could hear him breathing slowly. 

He smiled, and fell asleep.


End file.
